Adna Romanza Chaffee (1842-1914)
}} * Union Veteran - American Civil War * Veteran - Indian Wars of the West * Veteran - Spanish-American War * Veteran - Boxer Rebellion in China * Military Governor of the Philippine Islands * 1904-1906: US Army Chief of Staff * Namesake: Town of Chaffee, Missouri - founded in 1905 Biography Adna Romanza Chaffee I was a lieutenant general in the United States Army. Chaffee took part in the American Civil War and Indian Wars, played a key role in the Spanish–American War, and fought in the Boxer Rebellion in China. He was the Chief of Staff of the United States Army from 1904 to 1906, overseeing far-reaching transformation of organization and doctrine in the army. Early Life Chaffee was born in Orwell, Ohio. Civil War Veteran When the American Civil War broke out in July 1861, Chaffee enlisted in the Union Army as a private in the U.S. 6th Cavalry Regiment. In 1862, Chaffee was promoted to sergeant and took part in the Peninsular Campaign and the Battle of Antietam. In September of that year he was made the first sergeant of Company K. He was commissioned as a second lieutenant in May 1863. His 6th Cavalry, on detached service from General John Buford's 1st Union Cavalry Division, though outnumbered attacked a Confederate Cavalry regiment at Fairfield, Pennsylvania, just outside Gettysburg on July 3, 1863 (source, Wittenberg, Eric: Gettysburg: Forgotten Cavalry Actions). In the ensuing action he was wounded and briefly held a prisoner of the Confederates. He served with the 6th Cavalry for the remainder of the war, being twice wounded. In February 1865, he was promoted to first lieutenant. For his "gallant and meritorious" actions in the Battle of Dinwiddie Court House he was brevetted captain. After the war, Chaffee became a member of the Military Order of the Loyal Legion of the United States. Marriage and Family Chaffee was married twice; in September 1867 he married Kate Haynie Reynolds, a young widow who died two and a half years later. In 1875, he married Annie Frances Rockwell. Their son Adna R. Chaffee Jr. also became a general and was one of the fathers of the U.S. Army's armored forces, having a light tank, the M24 Chaffee, named in his honor. # Kate Grace Chaffee (1876-1955) # Mabel Chaffee (1877-1878) # Maj Gen Adna R Chaffee II (1884-1941) - Veteran of WWI and Father of US Armored Forces. # Helen Valentine Chaffee (1888-) Tributes A historical marker documenting Chaffee's birthplace stands in Orwell, Ohio.The Ohio Channel : Your State : Remarkable Ohio : Home at www.remarkableohio.org The city of Chaffee, Missouri, was named in his honor when founded in 1905. Vital Records References * - Wikipedia * Adna Chaffee - disambiguation * Chaffee Family of Boston - Boston Brahmin * Men of Mark in America (1905 book) * * Arlington National Cemetery Category:People from Orwell, Ohio Category:Union Army officers Category:American military personnel of the Spanish–American War Category:American military personnel of the Philippine–American War Category:United States Army Chiefs of Staff Category:American military personnel of the Boxer Rebellion Category:American people of the Indian Wars Category:People of Ohio in the American Civil War Category:Burials at Arlington National Cemetery Category:United States Army generals Category:Military Governors of the Philippine Islands Category:Chaffee Family